


Like Bunnies

by MycroftRH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Mrs. Hudson's POV, Non-Explicit, That means no smut people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson is very happy that Sherlock and John are together.  Really.  But there are a few drawbacks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sherlock kink meme, for the prompt "Let's do it like bunnies: Sherlock and John manage to break another bed frame and put a hole in the wall from their sexy times."

Mrs. Hudson is very fond of Sherlock - the sweet boy was so helpful in Florida, and he arouses all of her motherly instincts. She feeds him - even though she is most definitely not his housekeeper - because being that skinny just isn't healthy, and he doesn't seem to eat, really, except when she brings him a little something, so she does. And she doesn't tell him that his brother's paying a fair portion of the rent directly. And, she was happy for him when he found John; he needed someone, a friend, or more, to look after him, and keep him company on his little adventures.

He didn't seem to have any friends, before; the nice Detective Inspector that came around sometimes got along with him all right, but he's not a friend, really, and the other police that come with him aren't nice to poor Sherlock at all. So it's wonderful that he's found John. She doesn't mind at all that they're like those two of Mrs. Turner's, next door; they seem to mind, as they try to deny it, but she knows.

At first, she knows because, well, it's obvious. The way Sherlock actually, sometimes, seems to notice that John has feelings, the way that he tries to act just a little more human, more... heroic around him; the way John looks at Sherlock like he's the most incredible thing he's ever seen, and puts up with him when he's in one of his moods; and the way they laugh together - the first time she's ever seen Sherlock really laugh - and the way they run together and protect each other and worry about each other and yell at each other. And she's happy for Sherlock, and happy for John, too, once she gets to know him.

But after a bit, she starts knowing because of other things. After that terrible incident with the bombs (which Sherlock's brother so kindly paid for the repairs from) she gets woken up in the middle of the night by a thumping from upstairs. It takes her only a moment to realize what it is, and then she smiles indulgently (boys will be boys, and youth is a terrible thing to waste) and turns over to go back to sleep. (She doesn't manage it that night. The thumping continues, off and on, until nearly sunrise.)

Then, a few weeks later, after they've gotten back from Devon - they were investigating something to do with a dog, she thinks - John spends a good half hour yelling at Sherlock (the longest she's ever heard - normally John leaves 'til he's calmer, or simply lets Sherlock get away with things, or at the least keeps his voice down) and there's thumping again and the next day she finds Sherlock and John trying to sneak the bed down the stairs, broken. How exactly they thought they would get it down without her noticing, she's not entirely sure; but John is very apologetic, albeit somewhat evasive, and she doesn't get too upset. That first time.

But when they're after Moriarty again and she hears thumping then a smash from upstairs she hollers at them to get decent and storms up to see what they've broken this time. It turns out that they've broken another bed frame and put a hole in the wall (she's not even entirely sure how they managed that) and John is sorry - again - and blushing like nobody's business and Sherlock is making noises on his violin trying to look like it has nothing to do with him while he's sitting there in his boxers and undershirt.

They pay for repairs to the wall, and yet another bed frame. But she's still kept awake all night by the thumping every other week or so.

She's still happy for them. But, maybe, if they could be a little less happy for themselves, she'd be a bit happier.


End file.
